Erwachsen werden ist nicht schwer
by TatzesMoony
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Zauber Remus und Sirius in elfjährige verwandelt...
1. Der Zauber

Hi!

Ich habe mal wieder etwas geschrieben, wobei ich allerdings sagen muss: Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit aus dem 5. Band ignoriert, nämlich die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black tot ist!!!!

Diese Geschichte sollte eigentlich etwas humorvoller werden, was aber in späteren Teilen noch deutlicher wird. Zudem ist diese Story nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen, (war nur meine manchmal etwas kranke Phantasie!)

Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung darüber..

Ich werde dann mal weiter schreiben...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Erwachsen werden ist nicht schwer, Kind sein, dagegen doch sehr**

****

**1 Teil**

****

****

Als sich der Nebel langsam verzog, bemerkten sie, die schemenhaften Umrisse von zwei Kindern , welche auf dem Steinboden lagen. Offensichtlich waren sie bewusstlos, da keiner der beiden eine Bewegung machte. Langsam sahen sie sich die Kinder genauer an. Sie schienen etwa 11 Jahre alt zu sein und sie trugen Kleider, welche ihnen lose um die schmalen Körper hingen. Einer von den beiden hatte etwas längere schwarze Haare, während der andere helle, kurz geschnittene Haare hatte.

Harry sah ein wenig verwirrt zu den anderen rüber, doch Ron schien genauso verwirrt zu sein und selbst Hermine schien keine passende Lösung parat zu haben. „Sind das Sirius und..."Hermine nickte leicht, während sie den angefangenen Satz beendete. „..Professor Lupin, ja, ich denke schon, Harry."„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"fragte Ron und stellte damit die Frage, welche alle drei im Kopf hatten.

Es waren gerade Sommerferien und in einer Woche sollte die Schule und damit ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr anfangen. Sie hatten sich in den Ferien getroffen und beschlossen, dass sie den Rest der Ferien zusammen mit den ehemaligen Mitglieder des Phönixordens verbringen wollten.

Der Orden hatte sich aufgelöst, als Voldemort vor einigen Monaten endgültig getötet worden war und Sirius war auch endlich frei gesprochen worden.

Lupin und Black hatten sich bereit erklärt zusammen zuarbeiten, als sie ein altes unbewohntes Zaubererhaus gefunden hatten, schließlich hatten sie damit bereits Erfahrung mit dem Grimmauldplatz 12, doch, was sie nicht ahnten, waren die leicht explodierenden Fläschen im Keller, den sie gerade etwas übersichtlicher gestalten wollten.

Das nächste, was Harry, Ron und Hermine gehört hatten, war eine große Explosion gewesen und als sie zur Tür gestürmt waren, hatten sie die beiden Kinder im Keller gefunden...

Hermine schüttelte schließlich ihren Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Wir müssen sie erst einmal hier raus bringen. Vielleicht klärt sich die ganze Sache, wenn die beiden erst einmal aufgewacht sind?"

Damit bedeutete sie den anderen beiden, ihr zu helfen, die Kinder nach oben zu bringen.

Zehn Minuten später lagen die beiden Kinder auf einem großen Bett im ersten Stock. Hermine seufzte. „Jetzt können wir nichts weiter machen, als zu warten bis sie aufwachen."Harry nickte, während Ron etwas skeptisch zu den Kindern auf dem Bett rüber sah. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache."

Fast eine Stunde später regte sich einer der Jungen auf dem Bett und sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine und Ron waren auf einmal hellwach. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie den 11 jährigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich an, als dieser langsam die Augen öffnete...

„Sirius? Was ist passiert?"Verwirrt sah Sirius zu den dreien und als er schließlich den Mund aufmachte, waren alle drei enttäuscht. „Wo ist mein Vater?"Er sah sich etwas um, ohne auf die einigermaßen verwirrten Gesichtausdrücke zu achten, welche die drei zur Schau trugen. „Euch drei ist jawohl klar, dass ihr Ärger bekommen werdet, oder? Ein Mitglied der Familie Black entführt man nicht, ohne mit starken Rachezaubern zu rechnen.."

„Wir haben dich nicht entführt, Sirius", meinte Hermine zuversichtlich. Sirius beachtete sie jedoch nicht, sondern sah sich jetzt neugierig im Raum um.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Remus hängen, der noch immer friedlich neben ihm schlief. Fragend sah Sirius nun zu Harry. „Wer ist das denn?" fragte er und deutet auf Remus. Harry schien sich nun endlich auch von seiner Erstarrung zu lösen.

„Das ist Remus, Sirius. Und das sind Hermine, Ron", meinte er und zeigte nacheinander auf die Anderen, „und mein Name ist Harry."Stellte er die Anwesenden vor.

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie nun auch ein leises Stöhnen von Remus, welches sein Aufwachen kennzeichnete.

Auch er sah sich erst einmal verwirrt um, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte auch deutlich ein wenig Angst. „Wer seid ihr und wo sind meine Eltern?"fragte er und noch einmal stellten sie sich vor.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine den beiden alles erklärt, was sie wussten, doch die anfängliche Hoffnung, dass die beiden Jungen, sich dadurch würden erinnern können, erlosch wieder, als sie in zwei nun völlig verwirrte Gesichter guckten.

„Was können wir tun?"fragte Harry die anderen.

Diese jedoch schüttelten nur ratlos die Köpfe.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore berichten, was passiert ist?"

Harry nickte. Ja, es würde wohl besser sein. Seine Vermutung, dass dies ein dunkler Zauber war, welcher noch auf dem Haus gelegen hatte, bestätigte sich, als sie einen Brief an Dumbledore schrieben und schließlich bereits am nächsten Morgen die Antwort erhielten. Laut las Harry den Brief den anderen beiden vor. Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus schliefen noch..

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger!_

_Mit leichter Beunruhigung habe ich Ihren Brief zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich möchte Sie drei bitten für die nächste Woche sowohl auf Sirius Black als auch auf Remus Lupin aufzupassen und sie in der kommenden Woche mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu uns zu bringen. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass dieser Zauber nicht von Dauer sein wird._

_Leider zu spät habe ich die Nachricht bekommen, dass einige noch sehr experimentelle Abwehrzauber auf dem Haus in der Birnsing Street liegen._

_Anbei schicke ich Ihnen drei die Listen mit den für den Unterricht zu besorgenden Büchern und hoffe Sie kommen gesund und pünktlich in Hogwarts an._

_Unterschrieben war er mit Albus Dumbledore._

Ron sah die anderen verwirrt an. „Was soll das denn für eine Antwort sein? Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und reichte zwei der Listen rüber zu Hermine und Ron.

„Was meinte er mit ‚nicht von Dauer'? Kann es sein, dass die beiden nicht wieder normal werden?"

Ron lächelte matt. Er sah allerdings eher gezwungen aus. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis die beiden wieder normal sind. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, Babysitter zu spielen."

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ron!"

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass es lange dauern wird, Harry. Und bis dahin werden wir eben auf die beiden aufpassen. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein.. was können sie schon anstellen?"meinte sie aufmunternd..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wollt ihr weiter lesen?, dann schreibt es einfach, ja???


	2. Planungen am Morgen

Der Teil ist leider sehr kurz, aber ich wollte ihn gleich posten, anstatt noch länger zu warten. Der nächste Teil wird länger... _versprech _

Danke für die Reviews!!!!! _sich riesig gefreut hat _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Erwachsen werden ist nicht schwer, Kind zu sein dagegen sehr!**

**2.Teil**

Planungen am Morgen

Hermine sollte jedoch bereits nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später die Antwort auf ihre eigentlich eher rhetorisch gestellte Frage bekommen, als sie plötzlich einen riesigen Lärm, aus dem oberen Zimmer, wo sie kurzerhand die beiden untergebracht hatten, hörten.

Alle drei stürmten nach oben und als sie schließlich die Tür aufrissen, sahen sie gerade noch, wie Remus von einem Kissen getroffen rückwärts auf das Bett fiel.

Sirius stand mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht im Zimmer und sah zu, wie Remus sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

„Sirius!" rief Hermine streng und besah sich das entstandene Chaos im Raum.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie ein wenig frech an.

„Was denn? Er hat doch damit angefangen!"meinte er und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu Remus hinüber, der gerade dabei war aufzustehen.

Als dieser Sirius's Anschuldigungen hörte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem fast trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das stimmt ja gar nicht!"

Dabei ging er ein paar Schritte auf Sirius zu, der noch immer mitten im Zimmer stand.

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Jawohl!"

„Gar nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Ist ja gar ni...!"

„RUHE!!" rief Hermine schließlich dazwischen und beide drehten sich leicht erschrocken zu ihr um.

Auch Harry und Ron sahen sie erstaunt an und ein Moment herrschte Stille im Zimmer, die schließlich durch ein lautes Knurren von Sirius Magen unterbrochen wurde. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Hermine. „Was gibt es zu essen?"

Einen Augenblick später waren alle fünf unten in der Küche.

„Wir sollten die Aufgaben verteilen, welche anfallen", meinte Harry schließlich.

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine nickten. „Ja, einer muss für's Essen sorgen. Dann muss einer etwas zum Anziehen für die beiden besorgen und der dritte versucht noch einmal, etwas Ordnung hier zu machen."

Fragend sah Ron zu den anderen rüber. „Können wir sie nicht einfach mitnehmen in das Haus von Professor Lupin? Vielleicht gibt es dort ja auch etwas vernünftiges zu essen?"

Remus sah auf. Er hatte zwar am vorigen Abend gehört, dass sie eigentlich erwachsen sein sollten, doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals Professor genannt zu werden. ‚Bin ich ein Lehrer oder ist jemand anderes gemeint?' Stumm saß er auf dem Stuhl und zupfte leicht an seinem viel zu großen Hemd herum.

„Ja", nickte Hermine nachdenklich, „das wäre wohl am besten, aber es liegt nicht gerade in der Nähe, oder?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, soviel ich weiß nicht, aber wir können doch hinfahren? Ich meine ganz normal mit der Bahn."

Eine Fahrt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter wollte er gar nicht erst vorschlagen. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an die blauen Flecken nach seiner ersten Fahrt kurz vor seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts.

„Hmm.. ja, wir sollten aber trotzdem vorher etwas essen und etwas vernünftiges zum Anziehen brauchen wir auch."

Sirius nickte. „Ja, so gehe ich auf keinen Fall auf die Straße! Da muss man sich ja schämen!"

Er ließ sein Blick über den Tisch wandern. „Außerdem habe ich immer noch Hunger!"

Sie einigten sich schließlich darauf, dass Harry den beiden Jungen etwas zum Anziehen besorgen sollte, während Hermine und Ron sich um das Essen kümmerten.

Remus sollte Harry begleiten, damit er ungefähr die Größe wusste und Sirius, der sich wortstark weigerte, so aus dem Haus zu gehen (es gehöre sich für einen Black nicht), sollte Ron und Hermine in der Küche helfen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

schreibt eure Meinung, okay???


	3. Der Einkauf

So! Jetzt geht es auch schon mit dem dritten Teil weiter! Ich hoffe, dieser gefällt euch auch?

Ein herzliches Dankeschön, für die Reviews ... (bin ja so aufgeregt gewesen, ob meine Story ankommt...)

In diesem Teil habe ich mich erst einmal ein wenig mit Remus beschäftigt, aber keine Sorge, dafür kommt Sirius im nächsten Teil bestimmt nicht zu kurz!!!

Ich will ja auch gerecht bleiben.. ..

**_(Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray)_**

Danke! Ja, es wird sicherlich einiges auf die drei zukommen! _grins_

Dafür werde ich schon sorgen und einige Pläne für eine Stunde mit Snape habe ich auch schon.... Armer Snape... aber lass dich überraschen!

**_(Manik – Xolo)_**

Danke! Ich hoffe doch, bis zum nächsten Chap! _grins_

Sirius ist im nächsten Chap wieder etwas mehr dabei!

**_(Taetzchen)_**

_ersteinmal zurückknuddel_

Hab ich doch gerne gemacht. Ja, es geht weiter.. und ich schreibe ja auch noch fleißig weiter...

**_(Gefallener Engel)_**

Das hoffe ich doch! Obwohl ich eigentlich erst für später etwas Humor geplant habe.... aber wer weiß, vielleicht verwende ich doch schon ein wenig davon??? _grins_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.Teil**

**Der Einkauf**

Harry brauchte mit Remus gar nicht weit gehen, nun, eigentlich wollte er gar nicht weit gehen und bog in das erstbeste Geschäft ein, an welches sie vorbeikamen. Remus sah sich neugierig um. Es war ein Kleidungsgeschäft, wo es verschiedene Richtungen von Kleidungsstücken gab. Angefangen von Roben bis zu Umhängen hing so ziemlich alles an den Stangen und in den Regalen lagen verschiedene Hemden und Hosen.

Das Geschäft war sehr groß und Remus sah sich staunend um. „Bleib in meiner Nähe, Remus", meinte Harry, als er zu einer Verkäuferin rüber ging und ein wenig ungeduldig darauf wartete, bis diese Zeit für ihn hatte, da sich kurz zuvor noch eine scheinbar recht hochnäsige Frau an ihm vorbeidrängte und nun die Verkäuferin mit Fragen löcherte.

Ein bisschen merkwürdig war ihm schon zumute, den Jungen neben ihm einfach mit ‚Remus' anzureden, doch es wäre vermutlich nur umso auffälliger, wenn er einen elfjährigen Jungen mit ‚Professor' betiteln würde.

Remus nickte kurz und ging anschließend zu einem hohen Regal, um sich dort die Umhänge genauer zu betrachten.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Harry schien, wandte sich die Verkäuferin ihm zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Harry lächelte ein wenig matt, (Freundlichkeit kann nicht schaden) und antwortete rasch: „Ich brauche ein paar passende Kleidungsstücke für diesen Jungen hier..."Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gerade auf Remus deuten, als ihm auffiel, dass er alleine dort stand. Ein wenig verwundert sah er sich um, konnte Remus jedoch nirgends entdecken....

In der Zwischenzeit sah es im Haus bei den anderen nicht besser aus.. Sobald Harry zusammen mit Remus weg gegangen war, drehte sich Sirius zu den anderen beiden um. „Ich habe aber jetzt Hunger!"Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Das Essen wird aber noch etwas warten müssen, bis die beiden zurück sind."Sie drehte sich zu Ron um. „Ron, hilfst du mir mal?"Ron nickte und fing an den Tisch abzuwischen.

Eine Weile sah Sirius den beiden zu, dann fing er an, leicht mit einem Löffel auf dem Tisch herum zu klopfen. „Sirius, hör bitte auf!" meinte Hermine genervt. „Aber mir ist langweilig!"„Dann geh spielen."

Sirius Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt, dieses Haus noch genauer zu untersuchen und jetzt schien die besagte Möglichkeit dazu zu bestehen, also sprang er vom Stuhl und lief eilig aus der Küche.

In dem Geschäft hatte Harry inzwischen fast alle Gänge nach Remus abgesucht. Schließlich seufzte er resigniert und wandte sich wieder an die Verkäuferin. „Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie zufällig ein etwa zehnjährigen Jungen gesehen? Er hat helle, kurze Haare und...."Weiter kam er nicht, da die Verkäuferin ihn lächelnd unterbrach, indem sie in eine Richtung den Gang entlang zeigte. Und tatsächlich stand Remus dort und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer weiteren Verkäuferin, welche ihm gerade einige Umhänge zeigte.

Harry bedankte sich kurz und ging dann rüber. „Remus, du solltest doch bei mir bleiben."Remus drehte sich zu ihm um und lachte ihn an. „Kann ich einen Umhang bekommen? Der da gefällt mir!" rief er fröhlich, ohne auf Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zu achten und zeigte ihm einen Umhang, welcher die Verkäuferin auf dem Arm hatte. „Ihr kleiner Bruder hat Geschmack. Das ist eines unserer besten Stücke."„Ähm... ja", murmelte Harry kaum hörbar. Etwas lauter meinte er schließlich: „Ich brauche auch noch einige andere Sachen für ihn."Die Verkäuferin lächelte. Das würde ein guter Kunde sein...

Etwa vierzig Minuten später hatten sie alles und mit einem größeren Bündel gingen sie wieder aus dem Geschäft raus. „Das war toll!"rief Remus fröhlich. „Gehen wir noch etwas kaufen? Wo werden wir wohnen? Kann ich in den Buchladen dort drüben?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das hat nicht so lange gedauert, wie ich gedacht hatte und ich muss sowieso noch ein Buch bestellen."Sagte er und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er wieder an die Bücherliste dachte, welche ihnen Dumbledore gleich mitgeschickt hatte.

Während sie rüber zum Buchladen gingen, sah Remus ein wenig nachdenklich zu Harry rüber. „Harry..? Was für ein Datum haben wir heute eigentlich?"fragte er ein wenig zögernd.

„Heute ist der 26. August."Antwortete Harry. In fünf Tagen würde das letzte Schuljahr anfangen. Er freute sich darauf zwar schon, aber irgendwie war es auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, dass er alles das letzte mal machen würde.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Welches Jahr denn?"

Auch auf diese Frage antwortete Harry. Remus nickte zufrieden und ehe Harry fragen konnte, warum er das denn wissen wolle, erreichten sie bereits den Buchladen und Remus Gesicht zeigte wieder das fröhliche Lachen, als er die ganzen Reihen von Büchern sah.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls und wandte sich dann an den Verkäufer, um die Bücher zu bestellen, während Remus sich genauer umsah und schließlich einen kleinen Kalender studierte, den er auf einem der Regale gefunden hatte.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte er den Kalender zurück, als er fündig geworden war. Es würde noch acht Tage dauern, bis es wieder Vollmond war. Das musste doch reichen, um einen sicheren Ort zu finden, oder?

Vielleicht wussten die anderen ja auch über sein „monatliches Problem" bescheid, doch sicher sein konnte er da nicht, also schwieg er lieber.

Wenn es soweit war und er noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte, konnte er sich immer noch durch ein paar allgemeine Fragen danach erkundigen und so beschloss er, schon mal vorsorglich über ein paar „harmlose Fragen"nachzudenken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, für heute war's das schon wieder! Habe leider nie viel Zeit zum schreiben, _wäh,_ aber ich geb mir Mühe, möglichst bald weiterzuschreiben.... .,

Im nächsten Teil werdet ihr jedenfalls mehr von der „Erkundungstour"im Haus erfahren.

Und auch, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz so klug von Hermine war zu Sirius „Geh spielen!"zu sagen.. _grins_


End file.
